Our Time Now
by WordsChangeUs
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been life long friends. No matter what happens, they've always been there for each other. Until the day Percy's mom dies. Annabeth feels cut off from his life, and Percy finds himself lost and without someone to turn to. What happens when they both begin to realize that being apart hurts too much? Cover art by the amazing Viria.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan. Storyline is mine. **

Chapter 1

Annabeth

I was there with Percy when we walked into first grade together, I was there when his first tooth fell out, I was there on the first day of high school, and I'm here with him now, at his mother's funeral. It is not the first funeral I've attended, and I was fairly sure I knew what to expect, but watching Percy as he tries his hardest to be strong breaks my heart in a way I've never experienced before. Maybe it's because I know that it doesn't matter how strong you pretend to be, there's always going to come a time when you break down.

The funeral and graveside service went by in a blur. I hardly heard anything the speakers said, I was too focused on Percy. Now I'm sitting next to him in the reception hall, wishing there was some way to take away his pain. I scan the room, taking in the white orchids placed carefully on each table, the slideshow projected on one wall, showing all kinds of pictures of Percy's mom, and the mourners all dressed in black. In one corner there's an L-shaped table displaying different photo albums and some writings that Sally had hoped to get published someday. I spot an old oil portrait I did of her. I made her pose for it last Christmas, planning to finish it as fast I could and give it to Percy as a gift. I can feel my eyes burning as I remember how alive she was then, she could barely sit still for the painting. I can't help but think about how quickly all of that life had been shut out.

"Annabeth, are you okay," I hear a timid voice beside me.

I jerk my head around to face Percy, blinking the tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. But- how are you doing? You seem so. . . closed off."

His eyes meet mine for a brief second before they snap down at his hands. "I just, want this all to be over."

I continue to stare at him, begging him to say more. I haven't seen him cry since the day we walked into his house and found his stepfather, Paul, sobbing on the couch. It took awhile for him to explain what had happened, how Sally had been in a terrible accident and had died at the scene of the crash. The joy that was previously in his brown eyes was slowly shattered by deep sorrow. I could see everything written on his face. All of his plans for the future, ones that always involved Sally by his side, seemed to be leaking out through his eyes, leaving wet streaks on his face. He sank to his knees, and sobbed into his hands, unable to move. Soon, Paul moved to him and wrapped his arms around Percy. They cried together. Before that day, I had never seen Paul show any hint of sadness. He was always bright and happy. I stood there, listening to the ugly, heartbreaking, sobbing, and soon enough I felt tears streak down my face too. Feeling like an intruder on that intimate moment, I went into the kitchen. I stood shocked for a moment, and tried my best to compose myself. I stayed the entire day, determined to be strong for Percy. He's never really talked to me about it, or asked me for any kind of help since.

Today his face is a closed book. His features are all carefully schooled into a blank expression. I can tell how much he's focusing to keep his eyes trained downward, and his mouth a straight line. I reach over and lift up his chin, just a little bit so that he's forced to meet my eyes.

"It's okay to cry, Percy, it's okay to be sad," my voice breaks a little at the end, and I drop my hands into my lap. He gives me a short nod, his eyes shining from unshed tears.

"I feel like everything has changed, Annabeth, like even the parts of my life she hasn't touched are never going to be the same," he says desperately. He looks at me like he's begging for some kind of an answer, any solution to this all too permanent problem.

I try to not look as broken as I am at the site of him so desperate as I say, "It won't be. Nothing feels the same. But I'm still going to be here, I promise. "

"I know," he whispers hoarsely. No doubt there was a painful lump in his throat. "I know I can come to you, if I need you. I'm okay right now."

He just barely manages the saddest smile I've ever seen. Right now, I want to shake some sense into him. I want him to see that there's no reason for him to lie to me. I want him to be able to talk to me. Instead, I just give him a small smile back.

"Just tell me when you're not okay, okay?"

He nods again, and we spend the rest of the reception in silence only broken by people coming by and wishing Percy the best. They all keep telling him he's so strong, his mother would be so proud of him. None of them seem to notice how much pain Percy is in, and in that moment I wish I wasn't the only one who could see the mask he's putting on.

I wish Percy would take off the mask and talk to me.

I get home that night exhausted. My black dress drifting onto the bed around me as I collapse into it. I sigh and cover my face with my hands. The house is so quiet most days, it has been for years, seeing as my mother is barely home. I remember all the times Percy has helped me through my hardships. All the lonely nights my mom wasn't here, all the art galas she couldn't attend. He was always with me. The unfairness of it all washes over me. The fact that Percy, the loyalest person I've ever met, would have to go through this. Or the fact that Sally died in a terrible accident. These thoughts swirl in my head for hours, and I let the tears fall. I know that tomorrow I will be strong, for Percy.

Eventually, I fall into a fitful sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked the first chapter! This is my first fic and I'm really excited to keep this going! Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and original plot belongs to Rick Riordan. New storyline is mine. **

Chapter 2

Annabeth

Three Weeks Later

I'm fairly sure that Percy has been trying his hardest to avoid me. Usually in the few weeks before we go back to school we try to get together as often as we can, hoping to make the most of the last few golden days of summer. I hadn't expected these days to be as great as they have been in the last few years, but I certainly didn't expect to only seem him twice the whole time. Both times I was able to coerce him to do something with me, he seemed even more distant than he was at the funeral. There were even times when I would catch him completely zoned out, staring at nothing. During those times he didn't look as sad as I expected, though there was plenty of sadness in his expression, instead he looked angry. These were the times when I forced myself to look away, wishing that I could break through his shell.

This is the first time in years that I've walked into school without Percy by my side. He declined my offer to give him a ride, but promised me that he would meet with me before classes start to go over our schedules. As I walk outside of the back of the building, I'm pleased to see that our usual spot is empty. I grab it quickly, before anyone else comes to claim it. Percy and I used to find random tables to sit at inside, sometimes we would even hang out in empty classrooms, but as school went on we both found that sitting outside was much more relaxing. There are only a few tables and benches placed outside, and even fewer are shaded. Our spot is located right under a tall oak tree, farther away from the building. There are many times we've come to find this seat taken, so eventually we both decided to take turns coming in early to secure it. It's a little ridiculous, but I'm pretty attached to the spot.

I'm waiting at the table alone for a while before I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around, expecting to see Percy, and am instead met nose to nose with Piper McLean. I can't say I'm not a little disappointed, but Piper has been a great friend to me since freshman year, and we've grown even closer this summer.

"Hey, hey, hey! Are you ready for the torture," she says jokingly, her multicolored eyes smiling at me.

It always takes me off guard how beautiful she is, as much as she tries to tone it down. There's no denying the silkiness of her long, dark hair, or how even and rich her skin tone is. It's hard not to be jealous of her, especially when she can still look like a supermodel while wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

"Will I ever really be ready?" I reply as she slides into the bench next to me. The feathers in her hair dancing lightly against her cheek.

"True, how does one prepare for hours of mind-numbing boredom?" She gives me a wink as she reaches into her bag, and pulls out her cell phone. "Have you talked to Percy today?"

I sigh and shake my head, my blonde curls bouncing around my face. "He's supposed to be meeting me here, I hope he doesn't forget."

She looks up from the phone and gives me a quizzical look. "I saw him talking to the vice principal when I came in. He isn't still there is he?"

"Why would he be talking to Chiron?" My mind starts to spiral off in all different directions. I can't think of any reason he would be in trouble yet, or any reason why he would seek Chiron out.

She shrugs. "I don't know. They both seemed pretty serious, though. You sure you don't want to go and find him?"

I'm picking up my bag and sliding out of the table before Piper finishes her sentence.

"Sorry to ditch you, but I really should check on him. I might come back later, before school starts, but if not I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I stop to her look her in the eye, silently thanking her.

She nods and shoos me away. "We'll talk at lunch, or maybe you'll be in one of my classes, just go, find Percy."

As I navigate the halls now bursting with students, I try to reassure myself. It's probably not a big deal. Percy's going to laugh when he sees me, all worked up over something so little. 'It's the first day of school' he's going to say, 'you didn't actually think I got into trouble already, did you?'

I finally spot him piling books into his locker. I call out to him as I approach and he gives me a tentative smile.

"Hey, sorry I haven't come to find you yet. Chiron stopped me as I was walking in," he says.

"Yeah, I heard. What was that all about," I ask, cocking my head a little.

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal. He asked me how I was doing, gave me his condolences. Apparently Paul talked to him about me joining this support group so he told me all about that," he says with a shrug.

I'm taken back a little at that for two reasons, one is that I didn't even know we had any support groups here, and the other is that Paul, Percy's stepfather, has never really been that involved in Percy's life. It's good to hear that he's stepping up. "How do you feel about that?"

He avoids my gaze as he speaks. "I don't know. I guess it's worth a shot. Chiron seemed to think it would help, and it'll make Paul feel better."

I'm suddenly hit with the realization that Percy spends a lot of time making other people happy. Even when he's hurting he's worried about Paul.

"I think it'll be good, I'm glad Paul thought of that."

He nods a little and looks at his watch. "I should probably get going, my first class is all the way on the other end of the school."

I wave at him as he leaves and he gives me an almost genuine smile. I hesitate for a minute, debating between going back to Piper or just going to my first class. My thoughts are interrupted by a mockingly indignant voice behind me.

"Are you avoiding me, Annabeth Chase?"

I smile and turn, finding myself looking into a wide, dimpled smile.

"Of course not, though I can't speak for some other girls around here."

Seeing Leo is always enough to put me in a good mood. We're not very close, but he has an easy way of joking with everyone, and even though he can be immature, he's generally liked by everyone.

"What can I say, all of this," he gestures up and down at himself. "Can just be too much for some of the ladies."

"There's certainly no denying that some would find you to be a little too much."

"Ha ha, but I did not find you for some witty banter," I raise my eyebrows at him. "I wanted to know how Percy's doing?"

I'm taken off guard by his question. I never thought that Percy and Leo were really friends, but I guess Leo cares more than I thought.

"He's okay, I guess. It'll take time," I'm not really sure how much I should tell Leo, but I figure to stay safe.

"Thanks, I was just worried. I heard about his mom and stuff. I know you guys are good friends so I thought you would be the person to go to," he says, a little shyly.

"No problem, it's nice to see someone who cares."

He nods a little and leans back on the heels of his feet. "Well, I should get going, but thanks again for the help."

He turns abruptly and leaves, just as the bell rings.

I start heading to my first class, my mind clouded by my most recent conversation. As I settle into the class I can't help looking back on my weird morning. Today is going to be a long day.

**A/N: Hey, thanks so much for your great comments! I enjoyed them so much, they made my terrible week ten times better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to tell me so. I have a lot of cool plans for this story, so I hope you're excited. **


End file.
